This invention relates to an improved adjustable support mechanism for a keyboard platform or the like.
Heretofore there have been available various mechanisms for supporting keyboards associated with computer terminals. One such device is disclosed in Smeenge, U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,798, entitled: Adjustable Support For CRT Keyboard, wherein a keyboard support mechanism comprises first and second sets of parallel, equal length arms which link first and second brackets associated respectively with a keyboard platform and a sliding plate attached beneath a desk. The parallel arms maintain the support platform in a generally horizontal position regardless of the orientation of the arms. During storage of the support platform, the platform is pivoted to a retracted position beneath the desk top. During use, the keyboard platform is pivoted forward toward an extended postion. Because of the equal length, parallel arm arrangement, the keyboard platform is always maintained in a horizontal position. The bracket supporting the inside ends of the arms beneath the desk may be slidably attached to a support plate attached to the bottom side of the desk. In this manner, the assembly may be slid beneath the desk top for storage.
Such a parallel arm mechanism has proven to be useful. However, it does limit access in the kneehole beneath the desk for an operator because the shelf is maintained in a horizontal position when in the retracted position. Thus, there has remained a need for an improved keyboard platform support mechanism which provides improved access to the kneehole opening under a desk top when the keyboard is positioned in the storage position beneath the desk top in the kneehole. The present invention provides such an improved mechanism.